User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Stan Ghosts (ACTUAL finale!)
Narrator: *Reads the title, the last time!* "Stan" *The word "GHOSTS!" Just appeared on the title, this is even ½ Real, anyway, he says it!:* "GHOSTS!" Woah! Very, scary? Huh? *We starts the episode with a night sky seen!* So, this is taking place in Easter and the problem is that the known rabbit, The Easter Bunny, "REALLY!" He's stuck inside that haunted mansion! Oh, gawd! *We sees the scary mansion!* Narrator: Daw oh no, how will i get my chocolate now? Anyway, uh, welp, let's talk to our heroes: Stan and his Friends, yay! *We sees Stan Marsh, and he's hanging out with Wendy, Cartman, Kyle, Saddam, and Ike!* Stan: Then, here we go, sighs. Listen, dudes. The Easter Bunny was supposed to appear during this Easter, BUT, the problem is: He isn't found yet! ;(, So let's find him, guys? Kyle: Stan, the mansion sure has alot of creepy and awful stuff in there, <;(, Dude! Yeah! Saddam: *Crosses his arms!* Hey! >:(, I have no idea WHY i am even in this story with you, kids, but, i am creepy and awful, pffft, who wouldn't want to go in there, huh, hm? Cartman: Oh, no! Guys! I know that mansion! Trust me guys, it's not like i am scared or something, it's just that, i have been told about those crazy stuff in there, guys! It is risky tho, guys! EH! *Cartman accidentally bumps down Wendy!* Wendy: OOF! >:/, JERK! Stan: Dude, don't be such a coward, Cartman! Let's go now, guys! WOAH! *Stan and his Friends are going to the mansion, wow!* Narrator: *We view inside the mansion, now!* When they entered the mansion, it sure was looking bad in there, yeah. WOAH! Stan: Dudes, this place is totally screwed up, eh, guys? BUT, The Easter Bunny IS in here, anyway! Guys! Kyle: Sigh, Stan, how are you sure that he's in here, huh? He could be anywhere, btw! Anyway! Uh, what do you think, Ike? Wendy: Uh, i doubt that Ike will answer, Kyle! Saddam: MEH! Why am i even wasting my time, here, talking to you, you h8ed kids? Ugh, i am uh you know, going all by myself, ok? OK! *Saddam is going first, away!* Stan: Ok, guys! We have to stick together, well, except the crappy Saddam, tho of course! Heh! Trust me guys, this will be fun, ok? Ok! Right now we have to split up, Wendy, you will follow me, ok? Ok! Ike: *After Stan and Wendy going!* Zeeponanner! *Goes all by his own too, btw!* Narrator: *As Stan and Wendy is climbing the stairs, Stan and Wendy is seen holding their hands!* Now, Stan and Wendy thought that the rabbit was upstairs, yes. *As we sees Kyle searching around as well!* And everybody else was thinking that The Easter Bunny was hidden somewhere else, because no Easter Bunny, then, it means no Easter. DAW! Cartman: *Trips when entering a room!* AH! OW! Saddam: Well, i for sure will be annoyed when the kids gets happy during Easter. 0_0 It gets annoying as gawd! *As Saddam was standing before, he keeps walking in a grumpy way, yup!* Cartman: OH! Where's the meat? Sigh, at least there's bananas in here! *Cartman takes the bananas he found inside the kitchen he was in!* *Suddenly, as Ike was just standing still, a secret door was flipping behind him and as Ike turns around to look at it, he knows what to do, yup!* Ike: OH! Zeeponanner! *Ike enters it, as it then closed, suddenly!* Stan: Hey, look, Wendy! *Stan points at the floor!* Easter eggs is inside here, well, if there's easter eggs, then The Easter Bunny just MUST be around here! Wendy: Uh, Stan, i doubt that The Easter Bunny even exists. Narrator: And just like that, the hazards started! *A ghost is seen, and, it is triggering a lever which it pulled, then, it suddenly gets dark-red, EVERYWHERE, even!* Uh-Oh! Stan: HEY! Who turned off the lights, Wendy? Why is it red even, eh? Hm! Idk either eh! Cartman: WAAAAH! >__:(, HEY! You suck Saddam! BLEH! *Inside a library, a picture of a woman in the bed is opening, as it was opening, obviously, Ike came out of the picture, or yeah the painting, duh! Yup!* Ike: Zeeponanner! *Ike jumps out of it, as it closes, and he keeps walking, yup!* Saddam: ALRIGHT! Alright, guys! We must find out who was even killing Stan, because nobody is killing anybody, except me of course, hah! *Saddam looks around!* SAY! Btw, where's Ike eh? Kyle: Well, Saddam. Y'see? Our friend Kenny often dies alot just like this, y'know? Trust me dude, you don't wanna know, ew! Gross! Cartman: Uh, you're gross right, heh? Kyle: Shut up, you fatty! UGH! *ABOVE them is The Ghost who is floating to a chandelier, it laughs and looks down at them, then, The Ghost rips off the chandelier from the roof, causing it to fall right down at Cartman!* Cartman: Huh, what the heck is?- *JUST as Cartman looked up, the chandelier hit his head!* OOF! OW! Saddam: Uh, is the fat kid dead, or, eh? *Suddenly, The Ghost is attacking Saddam and Kyle! The Ghost isn't seen doing it as we right now sees Ike on the toilet, he is y'know? Yup!* Ike: *As we hear a splash, ew!* Done! *Ike leaves the bathroom!* Narrator: The Ghost was totally INSANE! *The Ghost dances or shakes as it is prepared to attack the others, omg!* Saddam: Meh, shut up you lunatic! I'm NO WAY scared of you! Why? Because i'm not scared, buster! Kyle: Huh, uh, Saddam. Shouldn't it be better if ya was acting a little more nicer, eh, dude? DUDE! *The Ghost attacks Kyle, now!* GAH! *Kyle gets thrown into a wall!* D'OH! Crap, that hurted alot! DUDE! *The door to the left of Kyle opened, and, The Easter Bunny WAS even in it, but, he was dead, probably! Yup!* Narrator: And so Kyle found The Easter Bunny! Kyle: O_O! GASPS! :o, GUYS! I found The Easter Bunny! And! OMG! He killed The Easter Bunny! >:/, YOU!- Narrator: *AS, -_-, The Ghost seriously attacked Saddam!* The Ghost was already attacking Saddam Hussein! Woah? *The Ghost threw Saddam at a painting!* Saddam: GAH! Crap! Ike: *He found the lever that The Ghost triggered before, now!* Wow! Zeeponanner! *Ike fixes the level, yay! Yup!* *Ike saved however the day, yay, yup, pretty a yup as always, yup!* Narrator: *AS the lights is triggered back, yay!* The lights returned! YAY! And since The Ghost HATED light, it's about to die, double yay to that! YAY! *The Ghost starts to shake around of craziness, wow!* Saddam: *He gets up, now, yup!* WOW! *Ike was right behind him, btw, yup!* What is happening to The Ghost? He died because of me, huh? YAY! HEH! *The Ghost then poofed and disappeared, yay!* Narrator: And The Ghost died, yay! Kyle: Wow, Ike! I must say, you did a very good job there, brother! *Kyle pats Ike on his head!* Ike: Your welcome heh! Random Dog: Thanks for saving me, Ike! *Pets his head too, wow! Yup!* Ike: Who are you? WOW! ._.? *SUDDENLY, as the monster disappeared, welp, The Ghost did, the blanket of it is still on the floor, btw, and, who came out of the blanket? Yes it was!:* Cuddles: Hey come on, guys! At least i'm back, yay, guys! ^^! Saddam: CUDDLES? Hey, what the heck are you doing in out movie, eh, rabbit? Cuddles: Sigh, since you see, guys, i was the one who owned this mansion and made y'all come here, yup! The reason WHY i killed The Easter Bunny was even simple, I WANTED to be The Easter Bunny, BUT, that rabbit stole my job, hmph! >:(, also, the other reason is just because that you guys are replacing my series, now you guys have to escape from ghosts instead of me trying to escape from darn zombies! GROAN! Who allowed you guys to do such? UGH! Really? Hm. Kyle: Hm? Cuddles, dude, why are you seriously killing Stan for all this then, huh? WHY? Say! Cuddles: SIGH! You don't even know how it feels that my series is over and that you guys seriously replaces my own freaking series! UGH! >:/, The Series WAS meant to be over, yet, you guys have this crappy adventure that is worth nothing! This doesn't even makes any sense at all, and, then i'm fired from this series, omg! Just because of this, i decided to get my revenge on the creator for this by demanding him stuff and harassing him! Groan! I'm NOT going to accept that anybody will replace my series, no! NO, WAY! GEDDIT? HMPH! Ghost Stan: *He appears now!* Listen, Dude! There's something i have learned today that you should even learn, Cuddles! That this series is going on instead of your's is just because of me who is saying no to the creator, yet, he FORCED us to be in this adventure, dude. I didn't want to be in this, man! It's a big meh to me, so ya see, Cuddles, shouldn't you at least be thankful that we are working on this for you only, hm, Cuddles? Instead, ya is allowed to be free from dealing with huge plots and other hard-working stuff as well, dude. That's the stuff that we deal with too, Cuddles. Hm? Cuddles: Hey! Stan! .o., <:(, Sigh, You're right dude. This is gonna be The BEST Easter ever! Wait, this adventure wasn't uploading during Easter? Oh welp then! *Cuddles is shrugging, dude!* (Yeah, dude, uh, forced plot yes? YUP!) (Also, i say "YUP!" Alot, ikr, anyway, yup!) *Cuddles stares at the camera, suddenly!* Cuddles: OH! Right! APRIL FOOLS GUYS! K, this was an April Fools prank. Uh, Not April Fools day either, huh? Anyway! This series isn't real! BYE! XD! *Cuddles laughs and leaves the room!* *Cartman is seen moving a bit!* Cartman: Ugh! *A Monkey on a tree talks to the camera, wow!* Monkey: South Park and Happy Tree Friends doesn't belong to me, it belongs to, could say it's Mondo and Comedy Central! *Suddenly, somebody shooted The Monkey behind the tree!* WOAH! *The Monkey fell down the tree!* Jimbo: Uh, was that a real monkey? *Shrugs?* Ah welp at least i got it, anyway! *Jimbo keeps walking!* The End! *The End of the show's episode, AND, of all the parts i made, rest in peace, series!* Category:Blog posts